Saturn's Light
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The Fight of the Lifetime: Sasuke versus Naruto. Each blow destroys a Nation: who shall become victorious?


Saturn's Light

The two glared at each other from across the valley. It had been many years since they had last met, and had found themselves here of all places. Each blow they exchanged sent energy waves flowing throughout the land. The statue that had once stood here at been reduced to a fine powder by the sheer force of their attacks.

"Oh, silly Naruto." Sasuke laughed, as he fended off a brutal punch with ease. "You never learn, do you?"

Having come to terms with his family's Godhood, Sasuke stood, taller and more powerful then ever, his Super Sharingan Luna Deluxe at full strength, trying desperately to break into Naruto's mind and break it at the first oppurtunity.

"I've never learned a bad lesson in my life." Naruto claimed, smiling slightly. He had long ago become one with the Kyuubi: His demonic nature thriving on Chaos and Death, the amount of it he had caused today had made him feel elated.

They traded more blows, exchaning the force of several nuclear bombs with every attack.

From a distance, the surviving members of Konoha looked on in horror.

"I can't believe it's come to this..." Tsunade screamed, as she braced herself for another attack. the force pounded into her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Both of them... more powerful then anything we have ever seen before. Both of them willing to kill everything that gets in their way just because they can." KIba said.

"They may finish each other off." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke had taken his eye, and crippled the other. He was blind now, forced to get by on scent and hearing.

"Maybe." Tsunade said doubtfully, as another blow hit. She braced herself, and the impact really did lift her off her feet this time.

_Segata Sanshiro. Segata Sanshiro._

Tsunada froze as she tried to get to her feet. Her brain went into overdrive in shock. Slowly, she turned around...

Jogging towards them was a man wearing a simple fighting gi. His feet, although bare, seemed to be rough and worn. The scowl on his face was apparent even from here, as he gripped a familiar looking object in his hands. On his back was a large white box.

"No..." Tsunade whispered. She turned her back to the fight at hand as she watched this man jog past. She backed away as he neared. He didn't even glance at them, his eyes fixated ahead.

_Segata Sanshiro! Segata Sanshiro!_

"What is he doing?" Kiba asked in wonder, as the man jogged into the valley, where the fight was taking place.

"Segata Sanshiro!" Tsunade said. Kakashi fell over himself at these words.

"I... what?" He spluttered. He looked around, as if expecting someone to attack them at any moment. "I can't smell anything! Where-"

"He's going to the Valley!"

The fight continued, yet the man did not seemt to care. He jogged steadfastly onto the Side of the valley, and looked down. Although he was seen by the combatants, he was promptly ignored. Until he set down the box he was carrying.

The resounding thud echoed across the entire planet, and Sasuke and Naruto fell over in surprise.

"What... who dares...?" Sasuke muttered, as he looked up to the Valley top.

_SEGATA SANSHIRO! SEGATA SANSHIRO!_

He raised his arms as if he wished himself to fly, and descended upon the two of them. His fingers were inserted in Sasuke's eyes before he could defend himself, and he cried in pain as he twisted his fingers around in his sockets. He brought up his fist and smashed Naruto in the face, and sent him flying into the sky.

He pulled away from Sasuke, and jumped into the air after Naruto. Before he could even register what had happened, Sasuke had fallen into the water. He had lost all control over his Chakra. His Sharingan was disabled.

Naruto reached out with his tails to try and rip the man apart, but he simply took them in his hands and tore them out of their sockets. Naruto hissed in pain before the man jabbed him in the stomach... knocking what little remained of the almight demon out of him.

He slapped him back down, and he crashed into the water... moaning for his life.

The man descended gracefully, and looked upon his opponents disdainfully.

"War." He grunted. "Not a game. Except for when it is. Never again. Play Sega Saturn."

And so he departed, neither knowing or caring that he had saved the Shinobi World from two monsters.

He had some more training to do.


End file.
